


Простой ковбой

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Сайто был простым ковбоем с простой жизнью, до той роковой встречи в салуне...





	Простой ковбой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Недельку Гинтамы на дайри, 4-10 октября 2017.

— Помни, Шимару, не пей лишнего, не крути с городскими девками, особенно в салунах. Не влезай в чужие перестрелки. И всегда, всегда договаривайся о деньгах наперёд. Ты не привык к людным местам, но я знаю, что могу на тебя положиться. Эта посылка наша последняя надежда.  
Тяжёлая рука легла на плечо, как и бремя отцовского поручения.  
Лёжа на голой земле, один, без друзей, оружия, и потеряв даже своего верного товарища многих лет, Сайто тоскливо перебирал в голове напутствия отца. На ум не приходило ни одного не нарушенного. Глаза слезились от густой вони пороха и жжёного металла. Всё тело, покрытое сажей, ныло, словно из него попытались сделать отбивную, сердце болезненно сжималось. Как же его, простого ковбоя, так занесло...

*  
Понурив лохматую голову, Пушинка ступил на широкую городскую улицу медленными глухими шагами. Даже здоровенный мерин уже устал от бесконечного похода под палящим солнцем. Ведь они добирались из Крукедбенда сюда, в Джанкшен-стейшн, почти весь день по августовской жаре. И конь, и всадник были с головы до ног одинаково покрыты слоем мелкой рыжей пыли.   
“Мы наконец добрались, Пушинка!” — Сайто радостно похлопал лошадь по плечу. Долгие часы, проведённые в седле, ветер и пыль были для него в порядке вещей. С самого детства он жил и работал на небольшом ранчо вдалеке от цивилизации, гонял лошадей и коров по широким долинам и каньонам северного Колорадо и южного Вайоминга. И эта простая жизнь в компании животных и немногословных ковбоев была идеальной. Однажды по возвращении с дальнего перегона скота, отец с хмурым лицом подозвал его поговорить и велел Сайто ехать к ближайшей железнодорожной станции забрать посылку с деньгами и документами от отцовского вложения в некое новое предприятие в далёком Нью-Эдо.  
— Дела плохи, Шимару, нам нужны эти деньги из Нью-Эдо, иначе всё здесь пойдёт с молотка. Не то что я доверяю скользким городским типам, — отец выразительно сплюнул на землю, — но у этого Сакамото вроде неплохая голова на плечах.  
В череде обычных занятых трудом дней на ранчо, Сайто и не подозревал, что что-то не так. Но теперь все полагались на него. Старший брат лежал со сломанной ногой, отец с оставшимися подручными еле успевал заботиться о лошадях и остальном хозяйстве их небольшого скотоводческого ранчо. И вот младший сын расправил плечи, оседлал верного коня и отправился в неблизкий путь через перевал в соседнюю долину, к ближайшему железнодорожному городку.   
В почтовом отделении Крукедбенда ему сообщили, что такую посылку должны были направить в более крупное отделение Джанкшен-стейшн. И вот Сайто, после нескольких дней пути, наконец оказался в этом городе — там где сходились две ветки железной дороги. Здесь ожидала его спасительная посылка.  
Сайто поправил платок на лице и огляделся. Заходящее солнце отблёскивало по застеклённым окнам аккуратного ряда высоких домов — у некоторых было целых три этажа! — всем своим видом словно говорящих: здесь не глухомань, а настоящий важный город с крупной железнодорожной станцией.   
На улице не было ни души. Как бы ни першило в горле и урчало в животе, он в первую очередь должен был найти почтовое отделение и выполнить поручение. Определив многообещающее на вид здание, Сайто спешился и неуклюже привязал мерина рядом, гладя его рыжий в белых пятнах бок и шёпотом обещая ему, что скоро позаботится об ужине и ночлеге. Тот лениво повёл белесыми ушами и, шумно фыркнув, засунул нос в корыто с водой. Сайто встряхнул пончо, полоски которого были почти неразличимы под слоем дорожной грязи, снял на минуту шляпу и безуспешно попытался протереть пыль на лбу. Он не успел дойти до дверей, когда его негромко окликнул низкий хрипловатый голос:  
— Постой, рыжий.  
Сайто обернулся и невольно застыл, как маленький кролик, пригвождённый внезапным чувством опасности. Но перед ним был не хищник, а человек — темноволосый, в чёрном, с блестящей шерифской звездой на груди. Шериф смотрел на Сайто, прищурив глаза, его рука тихо лежала на рукояти револьвера. Воздух словно загустел, и ни один не двигался, лишь неистово колотилось сердце у Сайто.  
— Покажи лицо.  
Сайто сглотнул и, выставляя на показ пустые руки, осторожно опустил закрывший нижнюю часть лица шейный платок. Шериф пристально посмотрел на него и кивнул, немного расслабляясь. Сайто перевёл дыхание, но всё ещё не мог оторвать от того глаз.  
— Надолго здесь?   
Сайто неопределённо пожал плечом и махнул в сторону дверей.  
— Магазин уже закрыт и почта тоже. Над салуном сдают комнаты, простые но чистые, если ищешь место переночевать. Учти, здесь тихое место, мы строго следим за порядком. — В руке шерифа блеснула узорчатая серебряная зажигалка и, закурив, он добавил: — Будь осторожен.  
Сайто нерешительно кивнул в ответ, и шериф, махнув рукой на прощание, развернулся и уверенным шагом пошёл прочь по улице. Проводя взглядом сизый дым его сигареты, Сайто вздохнул. Разочарование навалилось тяжёлым одеялом. Казалось, он так близок к цели, но снова должен ждать. Ждать до следующего утра. В животе заурчало. Подёргав за ручку, Сайто уныло оглядел наглухо закрытые двери почтового отделения, отвернулся и поплёлся в салун по соседству, не задумываясь о туманных предупреждениях шерифа. Он не заметил потрёпанные выцветшие объявления на стене: “В розыске опасные преступники: Шинске Такасуги, главарь банды Кихейтай, награда за поимку или информацию, ведущую к поимке; Котаро Кацура, награда за поимку или информацию, ведущую к поимке; Камуи Кид, чрезвычайно опасен, награда за поимку, живым или мёртвым.” 

В салуне царил полумрак, местами освещенный яркими пятнами керосиновых ламп. За несколькими столиками сидели ковбои и выпивали, небольшая группа с азартом сгрудилась за карточной игрой. Гул голосов смешивался с задорной мелодией, которую выстукивал тапёр на слегка дребезжащем пианино. С мягким хрустом соломы под подошвами сапог Сайто подошёл к полированной стойке бара. Немолодая женщина за стойкой оценивающе оглядела его и резко кивнула.  
— С задней стороны салуна есть свободные стойла. Мальчишка позаботится о вашей лошади. Вам нужна комната?  
Сайто кивнул в ответ. Вскоре, разобравшись с местом в конюшне для Пушинки и ночлегом для себя, он сидел за столиком у стены и уминал похлебку, запивая горьковатым пивом. В салуне было тепло и темно, быстрая музыка сливалась с голосами в неразборчивый шум, а разводы на поцарапанном столе расплывались и Сайто всё пытался проследить, куда они расползались, но не успевал. Он вздрогнул и поднял потяжелевшую голову, когда рядом подсела темноволосая красотка и громко стукнула ещё двумя полными кружками по столу.  
— Привет, рыжик, я тебя тут заждалась. — Низкий голос, дымчатые глаза, очаровательная улыбка на ярких губах.  
“Меня?” — непонимающе указал себя рукой Сайто. “Что здесь наливают?” растерянно заглянул он в свою опустевшую кружку. Никогда раньше подобная девушка не смотрела на него так. Не смотрела на него дольше нескольких секунд. Он вообще мог перечесть на одной руке девушек, городских или каких угодно, с которыми в жизни сталкивался так близко. Капля пота щекотно ползла по спине. Может быть его с кем-то и перепутали, но Сайто был не в силах возразить. От запаха её духов мысли разбегались, как мелкие ящерицы под жгучим солнцем, сыпались, как щебёнка из-под копыт на горной тропе. Стараясь не смотреть на неё, он еле дышал, и уж точно не мог бы произнести ни слова.  
Девушка кокетливо хихикнула и перекинула руку через его плечо. Неженственно крепко прижав его на месте, она заговорила тихой скороговоркой на ухо:  
— Какого чёрта, поезд проходит завтра ранним утром, а ты только явился, совсем не остаётся времени согласовать планы — будешь следовать моим указаниям. Надеюсь, ты настолько крут как обещал Такасуги…   
Сайто изумлённо хлопал глазами и не отвечал, казалось, его несло неведомо куда, словно верхом на закусившем узду мустанге… с длинной чёрной гривой. Но девушку его молчание не смущало.  
— Эли с ребятами остановят поезд, а ты поддержишь меня пока мы отыскиваем сейф. Потом прикроешь нас, пока мы его перегрузим. Даже не пытайся открыть его там! У нас будет времени в обрез, и мы откроем его на базе. Слушай меня! Ты ведь слушаешь? не то что этот лодырь Гинтоки… В общем, ты берёшь на себя охранников, ну и если случится что-то непредвиденное. Такасуги говорил ты хороший стрелок. Всё ясно? Я приду за тобой ночью, и мы отправимся на место встречи вместе.  
Сайто собрался было возразить, но тут к столику подошла работница салуна с угрожающей улыбкой.  
— Зурако, ты обещала составить компанию тем джентльменам за угловым столом. А вон идёт помощник шерифа.  
— Да да, конечно, уже иду.  
Сайто озадаченно смотрел вслед её быстро удаляющейся под шелест юбок фигуре.  
— Популярная девушка, наша Зурако. Не налить вам ещё раунд?  
Сайто покачал головой. На душе было легко и хорошо. Перед глазами плыло от скопившейся усталости, а странные речи девушки, такой яркой и непохожей на женщин, которых он знал прежде, путались как цветные обрывки театральных афиш из Нью-Эдо в доме отца, но не складывались в единое целое. Всё походило на странный фантастический сон. Сайто медленно допил пиво и решил, что на этом стоит остановиться. Надеясь, что утром всё будет яснее, он поднялся в одну из комнатушек на втором этаже и уснул как только его голова коснулась подушки.

Где-то среди ночи он внезапно раскрыл глаза, щурясь при свете фонаря и смаргивая остатки скомканного сна. Лицо Зурако, бледное без яркой подкраски, маячило во мраке. Её тёмное пончо и штаны казались продолжением ночной тьмы. Она перестала трясти его, когда он вяло прошептал:   
— Зурако?  
— Не Зурако, а Кацура.  
Сайто уже где-то слышал это имя раньше, но спросонья не мог вспомнить ничего путного.  
— Вставай, нам пора. Поезд не ждёт. Ребята уже приготовили твою лошадь. Через час будем на месте.  
Всё произошло так быстро, что Сайто снова не успел возразить или даже что-то сказать. Зурако откровенно разглядывала его, пока он смущённо нашарил в полутьме свою одежду и кое-как, спотыкаясь, натянул штаны. Потом вниз по тёмной лестнице, стараясь не скатиться кубарем, и она, нет, он, протащил его по коридору к заднему выходу, и вот они уже под звёздным небом. В проулке за салуном их уже ждал человек с лошадьми. Пушинка приветственно фыркнул за шиворот, обдав шею тёплым дыханием. Без заминки все вскочили по сёдлам и тихим шагом отправились из города по ночной тропе. 

Как оказалось, впереди места встречи рельсы были заблокированы огромной грудой тяжёлых мешков и ящиков, а перед ней горел здоровенный костёр. Эли оказался высоченным громилой, и его мощная фигура в белом балахоне сновала среди всполохов пламени.  
В предрассветной тьме сначала показался далёкий огонёк локомотива, и потом уже до них донёсся гул паровоза, стук колёс по стальным рельсам.  
— Будь наготове. Как только поезд остановится, по моему сигналу запрыгиваем. Эли возьмет на себя машинистов и охрану паровоза, а мы прочешем вагоны.  
Спорить было поздно, и не хотелось подвести Зурако, нет, Кацуру, который явно рассчитывал на него. Хорошо Сайто хоть успел проверить револьвер, пока они ждали и Кацура объяснял что-то про благородные цели патриотической поддержки ковбоев какой-то религиозной организации, название которой Сайто так и не запомнил. Он просто смотрел на одухотворённое лицо Кацуры и слушал его голос. В конце запутанного но вдохновлённого повествования, Кацура вручил ему свой запасной кольт: — Вижу, что ты хороший парень, и хорошо послужишь делу революции!   
Рёв и металлический лязг поезда приближались, потом оглушительно завизжали тормоза. Пушинка переступил с ноги на ногу и вскинул голову, но быстро успокоился под знакомой рукой. “Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь,” — пробормотал Сайто ему в гриву.   
К запаху травы примешался дым. Зурако, нет, Кацура, улыбнулся и поднял шейный платок, плотно закрывая нижнюю половину лица. С замирающим сердцем Сайто машинально поправил свой. Он и правда был хорошим стрелком, только ему никогда раньше не доводилось стрелять в других людей.  
Широким жестом руки, словно полководец в какой-то древней битве, Кацура просигналил их группе начало атаки. И понеслось.   
Дальше Сайто помнил смазанные огненные всполохи в темноте, грохот копыт и колёс в собственных костях. Они поравнялись с замедлившимся поездом и вскочили в открытый проём, на ходу доставая оружие. У Сайто было по стволу в обеих руках, и он шёл на шаг сзади и сбоку от Кацуры, шаг в шаг его уверенной походке. В руках у того были кольт и дымовая шашка. За ними топали ещё человек пять.  
Первый вагон оказался пассажирским, как и второй. Под прицелом пистолетов пассажиры не смели шелохнуться. Несколько из людей Кацуры остались позади, а Сайто продолжал идти за Кацурой дальше. Он не помнил стрелял он или нет, перед ним пронеслись напуганные лица и возгласы пассажиров, несколько почтовых вагонов, загромождённых мешками и свёртками, и наконец холодные глаза охранников, блеск их винтовок.  
В полупустом, покрытом завесой дыма вагоне стояло несколько массивных обитых сталью сейфов. Из-за них выглядывали несколько охранников, тех что остались. За одним большим ящиком приютились Сайто с товарищами. Получалось только время от времени выстреливать и самим прикрываться сейфом от вражеского огня. Хрупкое равновесие затягивалось, и Кацура, нахмурившись, поглядывал на часы.   
— Вы начали веселье без меня, — вдруг послышался беспечный юношеский голос с другой стороны вагона. За ним тут же последовала быстрая череда выстрелов и несколько тел глухо повалились на пол.  
— Но похоже, я успел вовремя. Согласись, я заработал свою долю, Кацура.  
Сквозь дым к ним навстречу вышел невысокий парнишка с широкой улыбкой на лице. При виде его рыжих волос, заплетённых в растрёпанную косу, Сайто замутило.  
— Ты! Неужели… — Кацура в замешательстве смотрел то на Сайто, то на парня с косой. — Кто ты такой?  
— Я? Шинске сказал, что обо всём договорился. Только я задержался по пути…  
— Камуи?  
Тот ухмыльнулся и насмешливо кивнул головой.   
— А ты?  
Под изучающими взглядами Сайто хотел просто провалиться сквозь землю. Он не мог разобрать выражение полузакрытого платком лица Кацуры, но наверняка тот осуждал его. Среди растянувшегося молчания послышались отдалённые крики и грохот множества копыт.  
— Сдавайтесь! Вы арестованы!  
Кацура выбил окно, высунулся и пронзительно свистнул. Удивительно быстро ко входу в вагон подкатила телега, и люди Кацуры слаженно схватили и погрузили на неё один из сейфов. Казалось, Кацура точно знал который ему нужен.  
— Уходим.  
— Вы окружены, — лениво протянул новый голос с дальнего конца вагона. — Босс сейчас вас всех арестует. Если, конечно, вы не успеете сбежать.  
Невысокий светловолосый парень прислонился к стене вагона и зевнул. Сайто непонимающе уставился на звезду помощника шерифа у него на груди. Похоже этот представитель закона не спешил их останавливать.  
Тем временем, Кацура и остальные уже запрыгивали на лошадей, прибывших вместе с телегой. Сайто повернулся бежать за ними, но пол под ногами вдруг подпрыгнул и заходил ходуном, затылок с размаху припечатало к чему-то твёрдому, в ушах звенело, а в глазах потемнело. Последнее, что он увидел — Кацура, сидевший на рыжей в белых пятнах лошади за проёмом двери вагона, повернулся к нему и протягивал руку.

*  
Сайто лежал на спине на чём-то жёстком и неровном. Кто-то рядом бил в большой медный таз, настойчиво но невнятно сквозь набитые соломой уши. Первое, что он увидел, когда приоткрыл глаза — бледно-голубое утреннее небо. Тонкие перистые облака высоко над головой. Всё тело ныло. На виски неприятно давило. Осторожно поворачивая голову, Сайто осмотрелся. Он лежал один на каменистой земле недалеко от поезда, который всё ещё стоял на месте, окружённый клубами чёрного дыма. Пахло порохом и гарью. Пошарив вокруг, он убедился, что цел, хоть и безоружен. Хорошо ещё ноги и руки были на месте, если в ход пошли взрывные устройства...   
В груди ёкнуло, когда рядом не обнаружилось знакомых крупных копыт, мохнатого лошадиного носа, который бы привычно пихал его и обдувал тёплым дыханием. Невольно вспомнился неуклюжий рыжий жеребёнок с неровными белыми пятнами по бокам и длинной светлой чёлкой. Сайто закашлялся, и ноги непроизвольно дёрнулись. С пыльного носка сапога сбежала ящерица.   
— Эй, хватит валяться. Вставай.  
Знакомый низкий голос выдернул Сайто из раздумья. Шериф неласково схватил его за руку и поставил на ноги.   
— Я же говорил, будь осторожен. Не ожидал, что ты замешан с самим Кацурой.  
Сайто печально посмотрел на шерифа. Он не только не придержался наставлений отца, а теперь ещё и попал в бандиты. Необузданный мустанг унёс его, а потом сбросил... прямо в руки шерифу.  
Что вообще это было и ради чего? Ради благородных целей какой-то церковной организации, название которой он даже не запомнил в суматохе? Ради неистово блестящих глаз красотки? Не красотки, а Кацуры. Известного бандита в розыске, вдруг вспомнил Сайто. Горечь разлилась внутри. Тот вовсе не протягивал тогда руку, а кидал бомбу. Теперь его как ветром сдуло, вместе с Пушинкой. Ведь Кацура ускакал на рыжей пятнистой лошади. Почему-то это задевало куда сильнее, чем то что сам Сайто остался позади.  
— Всё-таки ты не похож на бандита, — продолжил шериф. — Но даже если ты просто попал в плохую компанию, тебе придётся отработать долг перед обществом. Разгребать тут теперь — хорошо же твоя банда разгромила почтовый поезд. Эй Сого! Присмотри за ним!  
Бросив последний мрачный взгляд в его сторону, шериф развернулся и зашагал к толпе, суетившейся около поезда. Теперь Сайто заметил, что там и тут стояли пёстрые кучки пассажиров, делового вида ковбои сновали вокруг и выгружали какие-то вещи — чемоданы, мешки, ящики — из задымлённых вагонов, другие беспорядочно грузили вещи на телеги. Постепенно он разобрал в хаосе крики, споры, плач, ругань грузчиков, чьи-то попытки утихомирить громкие жалобы. Пока Сайто озирался вокруг, к нему подошёл светловолосый парень, тот самый помощник шерифа из вагона. От его улыбки пробрал холод, но он всего лишь подмигнул и сказал:  
— Если попробуешь сбежать, застрелю. Кстати, я нашёл твой кольт, там в вагоне, с красивой белой рукояткой. Пока ты у нас стажёр, он побудет у меня.  
У Сайто не было кольта с белой рукояткой. Вернее, не было до того как Кацура вручил ему свой.

*  
Сидя в полицейском участке, Сайто снова рассматривал заполированный годами перламутр на рукояти револьвера. Как бы она смотрелась в изящной белой руке, а не замозоленной ладони простого ковбоя.  
— Значит, он работал с Такасуги... — Шериф сидел за массивным столом и поигрывал зажигалкой. — Похоже пора поехать разобраться. Кацура совсем распоясался. Ты поедешь с нами: пригодится, что ты видел этих ребят в лицо. Заодно вернёшь, что причитается.  
Пальцы шерифа сжали серебряную зажигалку, бездумно погладили гравированные узоры в форме бабочек и, судя по странному выражению лица, Сайто решил, что тот думал совсем не о нём.  
Сайто не оставалось ничего, кроме как ехать. На почте ему сообщили, что когда в содержимом почтового поезда наконец разобрались после ограбления, не доставало нескольких ящиков и сейфов, в одном из которых была посылка его отцу. Его единственный шанс оправдать доверие, единственный шанс вернуть потерянное — отыскать Кацуру.


End file.
